Yuhito Fan’naru
Yuhito Fan’naru is the chief researcher for the Gabranth kingdom of Pasion and is considered their most brilliant mind. Personality Like his sister he can be surprisingly immature, arrogant and obsessive over the things that interest him. Like her he relies on careful analysis of his opponent along with his vast knowledge in battle. Though he was shown to be a bit of a coward in a tough fight. He views his inventions much like being his own children. He not only prizes them but is supremely confident in their abilities. This was seen when he fully supported the war effort while his sister felt that there were not enough people skilled at using the Binding to win a war. Appearance Yuhito was first seen wearing a white lab coat. His hair is unkempt and his coat is worn out. He wears spiraling glasses and giving off a generally dirty disposition gave off a loud laugh. History Years ago when when Pasion was struck by a terrible plague it was Yuhito who discovered the cure and saved countless lives. Among his many great achievements for them was the invention of the Nameless Bracelet, something that allowed even the average Gabranth to acquire the Binding Technique as compensation for their lack of magic. He spent years trying to cure Princess Mimir King's lost voice despite it seeming hopeless. Relationships Rarashik Fan’naru - His little sister who he deeply cares for. But she shows no great respect for him, viewing him as being immature in many decisions he makes despite his age. In particular his support of the war. She is known to play mean pranks on him. Despite this they have worked closely together professionally over the years with great results. Leowald King - Yuhito has been chief researcher for the kingdom since before Leowald was king. It was due to Yuhito's brilliant inventions that Leowald felt ready to launch an unprovoked war on the Evila, though not everyone agreed. He is shown to respect Yuhito's advice and wisdom a great deal. Crouch - It was Crouch's storage ability that allowed them to untilize Yuhito's zombie legions with great effect on the battlefield. Lenion King - The second price of the kingdom who was Yuhito's partner during the duel between races. It is said they fought once before and the prince found it a frustrating experience. Rushbelle - The commander of the Evila army who was Yuhito's opponent during the duel. No matter what remarkable skills he threw at the genius, he could not do any damage to Yuhito at all during the fight. Hiiro Okamura - The two men were quite fascinated by each other prior to actually meeting in person. Yuhito was shocked by the fact that Hiiro could cure the voice of the princess, which he could not do after years of effort. Yuhito's performance dunig the duel between races was the one Hiiro found the most interesting. They have been shown to be able to work together well, though Hiiro sees him as a weirdo. Abilities In battle he had shown the ability to use his inventions to totally negate the attacks of his opponent. Battling him is said to be an extremely frustrating process than no one wishes to repeat.Category:Gabranths Category:Characters Category:Male Characters